A Little Sleep
by lumos1
Summary: The years sleep through his fingers. He has a honor to uphold. He has a legacy to defend. He has his name, Harry Potter. He has himself. He'll need it.


[A/N * Wow, Facade did really well. I was so pleased. This time I decided to take the mind of another character whom we all know. . .and we all know :D. I'll have one of these small intro's for the characters who will be playing large roles in the upcoming series 'They Might be Giants'. . .but, more on TMBG later, for now enjoy this story. As always reviews are appreciated, but not required. If you really do read it, please review. I love to know how you view my stories and writing. Sorry it's ever so short, I wanted to get onto Mackenzie, Ron, and Colby's short epilogue's. . .perhaps I should just combine them all as they go in chronological order. Thanks,  
-  
Court]   
  
  
Had it been five year since his rise to power? Had it really been five years? He couldn't believe it. . .he couldn't believe it. A deep sigh escaped his chest, you know a loud, rumbling one that comes from the very depths of a person. He looked up at the grey sky, shoving his cold and pale hands deeper into his leather jacket's pockets. Leather wasn't very warm in his opinion, but he did suppose it was his fault since he had bought the jacket and not someone else.   
  
  
A quick look at his watch told him he was due back at the ministry. Why had he chosen to be an auror? He supposed he wanted to honor his parents, especially honor their sacrifice for him, but was this who he really wanted to be? He looked in the window of a passing restaurant, catching a glimpse at his wild black hair and shining green eyes. He sniggered in spite of himself, would he ever learn to tame his hair?   
  
  
'A little sleep is all I need. . .' he thought to himself as he walked down the crowded muggle streets in London, England, but he couldn't have those few moments to himself. . .could he? If he even for a moment let his guard down. . .why, then he would be gone. He shivered, and not because of the cold grey day. Just days ago his good friend's parents had been murdered. . .as brutally as his own had, and it was all because Seamus had let his guard down.   
  
  
"Why. . ." he murmured under his breath. His voice coming out in a thin wisp as he touched his pinky to his left eye, feeling a tear beginning. He absolutely couldn't begin to cry on the streets of London. That would look just wonderful. Famous Harry Potter sobbing for his dead mum and dead. A harsh chuckle. He remembered fourth year, he couldn't believe it.   
  
  
Times had changed, he knew it, the wizarding world knew it, and even the muggle world knew it. A dark shadow was cast upon Europe. . .and it was moving ever so steadily towards other countries. He drew a deep breath. How many more people needed to die? The anger he had become famous for bubbled in his chest, trapping inside of his throat, making it difficult for him to swallow.   
  
  
'So many people already. . .' he thought in desperation as he kicked at a pebble, watching it skip down the street before hitting the back of a woman's heel and stopping. Where had those days gone? The days where one could laze around the lake at Hogwarts,. Where one could kick pebbles down the street, not fearing a dark wizard was hovering over them. It seemed like no one was who they were anymore.   
  
  
Hermione. . .a faint smile, she had grown to be very lovely and was undoubtfully the most respected female Auror. . .after Mackenzie Veldkamp. His Mackenzie. Mackenzie. . .the smile deepened. She was amazing, she was wonderful, she was talented if nothing else. He frowned slightly as he racked his brain for where she was. Mackenzie did too many secret things for the Ministry, acting as the ambassador from Canada. He worried about her, she was his girlfriend, she was his.   
  
  
Ron, he drew a deep breath and pushed away the urge to cry. Ron was great, he really was, but they had grown apart as Ron and Hermione grew closer together in their engagement. He knew their wedding was coming up, but he knew they didn't want to publicize it or start a family, not with the problems they all dealed with. What had happened to him and Ron, it was like one day he woke up and Ron was no longer there.   
  
  
He had Mackenzie. She loved him and did everything for him, she was all that mattered to him, but he feared they were getting too close. He feared he was becoming too involved. If anything happened to her. . .he didn't want to think about it, but there would be hell to pay. His jaw clenched and he shut his eyes for a brief moment as he leaned against the bust top. He needed just a little sleep. To gather his thoughts, to know who he was, to find himself.   
  
  
His opened his green eyes and looked around wearily. He couldn't faulter for one second. . .it would mean his death, even in busy streets in London. The death eaters had no respect for innocent muggle lives. . .not if it meant taking an Auror out. A deep sigh.   
  
  
"Goddamit!" he muttered as a piece of paper materialized into his hand. He knew it was from either Colby Manley, Assistant Minister of Magic for Canada, or Pieter Carbonneau, head of Curses for the international ministry. Only those two would have the ability and talent to materialize things. He flipped the note over and scanned it quickly. Carrigan Bone and Thomas Good had arrived, he was needed promptly at the ministry. He smiled as he read the signature of Colby R. Manley, knowing he had called it, but why was he called to where Carrigan and Thomas were? Why was he needed?   
  
  
He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it. He was some sort-of diplomat, a welcome mat, the committee for the welcoming of international wizards, but he didn't want it. He knew Carrigan, he remembered her from his last year of Hogwarts, he knew she was powerful, very powerful indeed, but that her power controlled her. He knew to use extreme precautions with the egotistical brat he was going to have to face, but he didn't know Thomas. He knew the name from watching Quidditch, after-all Thomas Good was just the leading keeper in the world, playing as starter for Canada.   
  
  
He shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts. He wanted to keep thinking of his life, of his Mackenzie, of what was happening, but. . .he didn't have the time.   
  
  
Well, he would have more time to think after his meeting, but for now he was an Auror, and for now he needed to cater to the good of all, and for now he had a meeting to attend. 


End file.
